Thanatos (Ręka Śmierci)
Legenda Wszyscy śmiertelnicy muszą umrzeć. Chwytają się życia w gorączkowej desperacji, ale śmierć jest zimna,nieznana, pełna niepewności i ponura. Niektórzy akceptowali swoje przeznaczenie z wdziękiem, inni są zaciągani, kopiąc i krzycząc, choć w prawdzie, żaden ze śmiertelników nie może pójść do hadesu dobrowolnie. Zostali zabrani przez koszmarnego Boga Śmierci, który uderza z ponurym obliczem z dziwną satysfakcją z wykonywanej pracy. Jednak dla Thanatosa śmiertelnicy są łatwym łupem.Ich koniec jest z góry przesądzony, ale bogowie, są poza śmiertelnym kołem, teraz patrząc z chciwością. On gardzi nieśmiertelnością bogów. Dla niego jest to perwersyjne i wbrew zasadom. Ale czy bogowie mogą umrzeć? W starciu niebios nieśmiertelna krew spłynęła na ziemię, głód Thanatos rośnie by dowiedzieć się prawdy. Wojna jest preambułą do śmierci, bezwładnie czekając aby zostały zabrane przez boga śmierci. Wojna między bogami, wojna o takiej wielkości może oznaczać tylko jedno. Thanatos będzie bardzo ale to bardzo zajęty. Podstawowe informacje 'Panteon: '''Grecki '''Typ: '''W zwarciu, Fizyczny '''Rola: '''Zabójca '''Plusy: '''Wysoka wytrzymałość '''Trudność: 'Średnia '''Atak podstawowy: '''37 (+2,3 co poziom) + 100% siły '''Progresja ataków podstawowych: '''1/0,75/1,5 obrażenia oraz prędkość ataku, ostatnie uderzenie zadaje obrażenia obszarowe. Umiejętności Harvester of Souls (Pasywna) Wrodzy bogowie, będący poniżej poziomu zdrowia egzekucji, zostają odkryci dla Thanatosa. Zadanie ostatniego ciosu leczy go procentowo do zdrowia celu oraz obniża jego czasy odnowienia. W dodatku wszystkie umiejętności zużywają zdrowię i manę Thanatosathumb *Zwrócone zdrowie (Bogowie): 20% maks. zdrowia *Zwrócone zdrowie (Miniony): 10% maks. zdrowia *Redukcja czasów odnowienia: 5s Death Scythe Thanatos rzuca swoją kosą. Trafiony wróg otrzymuje obrażenia oraz dodatkowe 10% swojego maks. zdrowia jako obrażenia. Cel zostaje spowolniony na 3s, a Thanatos leczy się procentowo do zadanych obrażeń. Umiejętność zużywa 5% maks. zdrowia Thanatosa. *Obrażenia: 100/170/240/310/380 (+60% siły) *Leczenie: 75% zadanych obrażeńthumb *Spowolnienie: 20% *Koszt: 25/35/45/55/65 *Czas odnowienia: 13s Scent of Death Thanatos wyczuwa śmierć, zyskując dodatkową szybkość ruchu i penetrację, a także odporność na spowolnienia. Jego szybkość podwaja się, kiedy zmierza w kieunku celu poniżej progu egzekucji. Umiejętność zużywa 5% maks. zdrowia Thanatosa. *Szybkość ruchu: 10/15/20/25/30%thumb *Penetracja: 15/20/25/30/35 *Bonusowa szybkość ruchu: 10/15/20/25/30% *Czas trwania: 6s *Koszt: 20/30/40/50/60 *Czas odnowienia: 13s Soul Reap Thanatos wykonuje zamach kosą, zadając obrażenia oraz wyciszając wrogich bogów w stożku przed nim. Podczas ataku kosą porusza się wolniej. Umiejętność zużywa 5% maks. zdrowia Thanatosa. *Obrażenia: 100/150/200/250/300 (+60% siły)thumb *Cisza: 0,5/0,75/1/1,25/1,5s *Koszt: 25/30/35/40/45 *Czas odnowienia: 15s Hovering Death Thanatos macha skrzydłami, wzbijając się w powietrze, gdzie nie można go trafić. W trakcie lotu, porusza się szybciej oraz ignoruje przeszkody. Po zakończeniu umiejętności spada na ziemię w miejsce docelowe. Wrogowie będący poniżej progu egzekucji giną natychmiastowo. Reszta wrogów zostaje ogłuszona. Zużywa 10% maks. zdrowia Thanatosa *Obrażenia: 90/125/160/195/230 (+80% siły) *Próg egzekucji: 24/28/32/36/40% maks. zdrowia celuthumb *Ogłuszenie: 1s *Szybkość ruchu: 150% *Koszt: 40/50/60/70/80 *Czas odnowienia: 90s Inne informacje i ciekawostki *Thanatos jest jednym z dwóch bogów, który posiada egzekucję. *Tylko jego umiejętności zużywają życie. *Jest bardzo mocną postacią we wczesnej fazie gry. Skórki T Thanatos Default Card.png|Standardowa T Thanatos Skin1 Card.png|Soul Harvester (Recolor, 100 gemów lub 9500 favoru) T Thanatos Skin2 Card.png|Jack The Reaper (Eksluzywny) T Thanatos EpicAngelic Card.png|Archon (Tier 5, Limitowany) Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:Bogowie greccy